1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a collapsible/foldable and portable chair that can be transformed into a cart for storing and transporting items.
2. Description of Related Art
Collapsible chairs, including collapsible beach chairs, are well known in the art. They provide the advantage of space efficient transport and storage by being collapsible while also offering simple conversion into an effective configuration for sitting.
Similarly, collapsible wagons and carts, including beach wagons and carts, are well known in the art. They provide the advantage of space efficient transport and storage by being collapsible while also offering simple conversion into an effective configuration for towing items for outdoor recreational use.
Heretofore for beach goers, a collapsible beach chair is nonetheless a bulky and relatively heavy item for a person to carry, along with other articles and items such as a cooler, food containers, an umbrella, etc., from one location to another over the soft sand on the beach. These items may be carried in a beach wagon or cart. The chair adds to the overall load to be handled by the person to travel over the soft sand. The person may be worn out by the time this person reached a desired spot on the beach, which could put a damper at the start of a beach day.
It is therefore desirable to design a new and improved collapsible chair that can be transformed into a cart to carry items, thus eliminating the need for separate chair and cart.